When Lightning is Shy
by Spiritstar47
Summary: This is the life of little Lightningkit. She's been shy since she was born, she wasn't much of a fighter so becomes a medicine cat. But then she falls in love with a Clan leader and discovers a hidden ability that will protect her. How will she deal with this crazy ability and forbidden love? Read and find out. Very first fanfiction so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

When Lightning is Shy

TreeClan

Leader: Amberstar - pure white she-cat with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Cloudspirit - white tom with tabby splotches

Medicine Cat - Honeytail - golden tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Warriors

Firestorm – orange-red tom

Frozenfoot – white and brown tom

Hollytail – long gray fur she- cat with blues

-Apprentice; Oakpaw

Softtail – golden she-cat with bushy tail

-Apprentice; Nightpaw

Stormheart – dark gray tom with yellow eyes

-Apprentice' Desertpaw

Longfur – pale tabby she-cat

Darkwing – dark brown tom

Blizzardheart – black and white tom with dark blue eyes

Spidercall – white and golden she-cat

Mousetail – brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Oakpaw – bracken colored tom with white paws

Nightpaw - black she-cat with green eyes

Desertpaw – ginger tabby tom

Queens

Morningheart – gray tabby she-cat; mother of Lightningkit, Ragekit, and Rainkit

Sandfoot – ginger she-cat expecting Stormheart's kits

Elders

Heavypelt – bracken colored tom

Lightfoot – black tom with whit on the tip of his tail

Specklefur - white with ginger spots she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The rain was pouring as the tiny kit in the nursery opened its eyes. "Look Momma! Lightningkit opened her eyes," called the red kit bounding up to Lightningkit, as she closed her eyes again. Then came another kit making its way towards Lightningkit.

"You still tired," the gray kit whispered in Lightningkit's ear. "Ragekit let her sleep."

As Ragekit backed away he saw that it was raining outside the nursery. He ran towards the entrance and stuck his nose out to feel what rain felt like. It was cold on his nose making him shiver. Ragekit looked back to see his brother and sister close together. "Hmp! Why do Rainkit and Lightningkit have to be so boring?"

Soon a big tom was approaching him. His pelt was like the color of fire just like Ragekit's. "You shouldn't put your nose in the rain, Ragekit," his voice was stern but gentle.

Slowly Ragekit backed up into the nursery and sat close to Morningheart. Her pelt was like Rainkit's gray color and Lightningkit's gray fur with black tabby markings. While Ragekit was like this this big tom he never saw before.

As the big tom sat close to the entrance, he started to lick himself dry. "Well, finally came to your kits huh?," teased Morningheart sitting up.

The big tom looked up from his grooming and meowed, "Sorry, I didn't know you kitted until I got back from hunting, then it started to rain."

Ragekit looked at the tom and watched as he groomed himself cleaned. So this is my father, thought Ragekit. Morningheart noticed how Ragekit was gazing up at his father not even knowing who he was.

"Ragekit this is your father, Firestorm," she mewed gently placing her tail on his shoulder.

Ragekit turned to face his mother then back at his father. "Huh? Our father?," squeaked Rainkit leaving his sister's side.

Firestorm purred with amusement as he watched his kits gaze up at him. "So I have two healthy kits who want to become warriors."

"Don't forget Lightningkit! She's over there," mewed Rainkit flicking his tail towards his sister.

Firestorm turned his head to see the tiny kit lying by herself with her eyes shut. He padded up to her and pressed his nose on her head. She wiggled away from him wanting to be left alone.

"Leave her alone, Firestorm. She'll open her eyes when she wants to," meowed Morningheart scooting closer to her kit.

Firestorm took a step back and stared at Lightningkit. Why isn't she up and about, thought Firestorm. He turned his attention back his sons. "So you guys want to be warriors, huh? Well it's a lot of work you know."

"Yeah! I'll work real hard to become the best warrior this forest has ever seen," Mewed Ragekit proudly jumping on his father's back as if he was the Highrock.

"Me, too! Ragekit, Lightningkit, and I will hunt and fight together," squeaked Rainkit looking back at his sister snuggling with Morningheart.

Firestorm's whiskers twitched with amusement as he got up and Ragekit rolled off of him. He headed for the entrance when a voice called after him, "Wait! Is it okay if I become a medicine cat?"

Firestorm turned around to see Lightningkit who was now standing up. "Of course. You can become whatever you want. If you want to become TreeClan's new medicine cat then so be it." He moved closer to his daughter and touched noses with her.

Lightningkit bounded over to her brothers and started to play for the first time. Morningheart padded over to Firestorm with a worried look on her face. "Does she know that she'll never have a mate or kits?"

"She'll learn that and understand that but for now let her be kit," reassured Firestorm walking out of the nursery.

Soon Ragekit was on top of Lightningkit when Morningheart walked back to her nest. He quickly got off and bounded over to her, feeling how hungry he was and soon Rainkit and Lightningkit followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if i did the Medicine cat apprentice ceremony wrong i really dont know how **

* * *

Chapter 2

"From this moment forward until you reach you medicine cat name you shall be known as Lightningpaw, your mentor will be Honeytail."

As Lightningpaw looked around hearing her new name being cheered she could still feel that nervous feeling like she's going to mess things up. Honeytail approached her as a mentor and touched noses. "So, first I'll show our territory and where the herbs grow and then tonight I'll take you to Moonstream so you can connect to StarClan," Honeytail's voice was calm and sweet then added. "Ragepaw and Rainpaw can come too if they want."

Lightningpaw nodded feeling better that her mentor was calm. "I'll go find them," she mewed quietly walking off to find her brothers. Finally she spotted them heading for the gorse tunnel. Soon Rainpaw saw Lightningpaw and asked, "Blizzardheart can Honeytail and Lightningpaw come with us?"

His mentor looked at him then at Ragepaw's mentor, Frozenfoot, and nodded. Lightningpaw looked at Honeytail who was now by her side then raced over to her brothers.

*Now it has been 6 moons since Lightningpaw, Rainpaw, and Ragepaw have been named apprentices.*

Rainpaw was excited because it was a gathering and he always loves hearing the other leaders speak. "Would you calm down Amberstar is almost ready and she might reconsider you going," Ragepaw meowed finishing his grooming.

As Rainpaw calmed Amberstar was heading towards the gorse tunnel. "Let's go," she called and with a flick of her tail her Clan started to follow.

Spiritstar sat down under the Great Oak waiting for the other Clans to arrive. His deputy sat next to him watching the Clan he was raised in, MoonClan. Soon, TreeClan and their leader, Amberstar appeared she came to next to Spiritstar. Spiritstar's eyes watched TreeClan's warriors, then medicine cat, then a beautiful fray and black tabby apprentice who was following Honeytail. He flicked his tail towards the pretty she-cat and asked, "Who's that?"

Amberstar's calm voice replied, "That's Lightningpaw our new medicine cat apprentice named six moons ago. This is her first gathering; she's been to shy 'till now."

Medicine cat apprentice? Why do I fell this way when I look at her, he thought. His thoughts were soon cut off when a voice called, "Spiritstar, why hasn't Deadstar and Wetstar arrived?"

Spiritstar turned to see his deputy, Bluestorm, then notice that the two clans haven't arrived. Then rustling came from the other side of the Great Oak and MarshClan and their leader Deadstar appeared and soon CloudClan and their leader Wetstar appeared. As the leaders took their place Amberstar yowled so the gathering could begin.

Every cat was quirt waiting for the leaders to begin. Spiritstar was the first to speak, "MoonClan is doing well, prey is full in the grasslands and we have two new warriors, Brightclaw and Lovetail." The other Clans cheered but Spiritstar could see how shy Lightningpaw was, she wasn't even cheering. But her eyes shone with pride. Spiritstar took a step back allowing the other leaders to speak. As Deadstar, Wetstar, and Amberstar spoke Spiritstar kept looking at Lightningpaw and how beautiful she was to him.

Soon the gathering was over and the Clans shared tongues on the beautiful night. Spiritstar walked over to TreeClan's medicine cat and said hello. "Hello Lightningpaw do you know who I am?"

The she-cat nodded boldly not showing her shyness anymore. "Well I hear you're TreeClan's medicine cat apprentice," Spiritstar spoke gently not trying to scare her.

She nods this time showing her shyness a lot. He looked into her deep blue eyes but nodded to show his good-byes. I think I'm falling in love, he sighed silently padding away toward his Clans.

Lightningpaw woke up with a start she was breathing heavy like she had a nightmare but she didn't have one. She stood up stretching her legs and padded out of her den. Making sure she didn't wake her clan-mates she quietly headed for the gorse tunnel.

It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining brightly and cool breeze ruffled her fur. She kept walking towards MoonClan border wondering when she was ever going to get over her shyness. She stopped and took a deep breath making sure she didn't make a mistake on what she scented.

"Fox," she whispered.

Lightningpaw turned her head to the right but nothing was there. Then she turned to the left seeing a big red fox walking around. Luckily it didn't scent her yet so Lightningpaw slowly crept over to the nearest bush and hid there. Then the fox turned around and sniffed the air.

Oh No! It scented me! Great StarClan, Lightningpaw thought looking around but no other cat was around. I can't take that fox!

The fox started to walk towards Lightningpaw baring its teeth, ready to snatch her up and rip her to shreds. Lightningpaw just stared at the fox praying to StarClan to save her. The fox started to run as Lightningpaw's scent grew stronger with every paw step. Then a golden tabby rammed into the fox. The golden tabby clawed at its nose making it run away.

The golden tabby looked straight at Lightningpaw. "Are you okay," his voice was calm and soothing and Lightningpaw suddenly recognized the golden tabby.

"Spiritstar, why did you save me?"

He stared at her not knowing what to tell her. He looked at his paws and finally responded, "I just couldn't any cat get hurt."

Spiritstar tried to cover his lie by looking into Lightningpaw's deep blue eyes. Why do I feel this way with him, wondered Lightningpaw looking back at the handsome tom. Am I falling in love? I couldn't I'm a medicine cat apprentice. I can't break code.

Lightningpaw nodded to show her thanks and headed towards her camp. "Wait! Don't go I have to tell you something," called Spiritstar catching up to her.

She turned around looking at the MoonClan leader. She blinked waiting for him to speak. It felt like forever waiting for him to speak.

"Look I need to get back to my clan and you need to get back to you so tell me or I'm going home."

"No! Just that I wanted to tell you that…that I'm …I'm in…in lo-…I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT**


End file.
